Maurly
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Aaron are in a happy relationship with three lovely little girls. But theres just one problem... he's not the father!


**A/N - You can all blame my obsession with reality shows lol**

**...**

Her ominous eyes stung as she sat before the crowd, her foot tapping against the carpeted floor beneath her as the crowd applauded for the host who walked up onto the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone!"

"Good afternoon Maurly!"

The older man smiled out to the audience before gesturing to the brunette beside beside him. "Everyone, this is Emily."

Emily gave a shaky smile to the crowd. "Hello."

"Now everyone, Emily is here today with her three triplet girls. Amelia, Avery and Lilian." On the screen behind him popper up a live feed of the seven month old girls sitting up against the cushions of the couch.

Emily smiled when she saw her babies try to grab at the camera.

Maurly looked back to the crowd after the the cooing for the little girls died down. "And here beside Emily is her boyfriend of exactly one year yesterday, Aaron."

Emily leaned in to kiss the brunette's cheek as the crowd applauded for him. "Thank you for coming."

The older man beside her gave an affirming squeeze to her hand before nodding back to her. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

Maurly looked back to the couple at his side. "But you both have a problem don't you? Aaron isn't the father of your three little girls."

"No he's not. We weren't together when I got pregnant."

"You got pregnant by your ex-boyfriend."

Emily gave a nod, her eyes watering as she remembered the day that her beautiful babies were conceived. "Yeah."

The gray haired man watched as the younger woman wiped a tear from her cheek. "And that man is here today."

The brunette tried her best to nod as his picture came up on the monitor, and she bit her lip as she looked away.

"Your ex, John, doesn't believe that he's the father of your baby."

As the crowd booed, Emily let her boyfriend take her into a hug so her tears wouldn't be seen.

"He thinks that someone else is the father?"

Emily nodded, sitting up straight in her chair as she looked to the host of the show. "He claims that I was unfaithful to him while we were dating all because he heard it from some guy at a random bar that he went to."

Maurly looked to the younger woman. "So you weren't unfaithful?"

"Not at all."

"And when he heard that you might have been cheating on him, not a second later he went across the street and picked up a prostitute!"

Emily couldn't bare the boos that emitted from her crowd as she closed her eyes and bowing her head. "Yes."

"And this was all when you were already trying to get pregnant?"

"Yes it was."

Maurly nodded before looking to the man at the brunette woman's side. "And you helped her through the emotional trauma he'd caused her."

Aaron gave a nod as he held Emily to his side, his arm slipping around her waist as they moved their chairs closer together. "I did."

"Why did she go to you?"

"We've known each other since we were teenagers and we've always told each other everything. When she got pregnant, I immediately tried to help her through it."

"And you did."

Aaron let out a smile. "And I did."

Maurly chuckled when he saw Aaron's arm tighten around Emily's waist. "Now your ex, John, doesn't believe he's the father. And he's the one who called the show!"

Emily gave a nod before pushing a wave of hair behind her ear. "Yes he is. I was in a meeting at work when I got the call to be here."

"You don't wanna be here?"

The brunette shook her head. "There's no need to be here because I know he's the father of my three girls."

"Well lets hear what John had to say."

A video of John popped up on the television, and Emily craned her neck to see her ex a few feet away.

_"My ex girlfriend Emily claims that she had always been faithful to me when we were together, but I know for a fact that she was playin' around with at least one other man while we were together. We were together once before and she was a whore back than as well!"_

Aaron wiped a tear from the younger woman's cheek as the video continued to play.

_"Who knows who the father is of her three girls? All I know is that I am NOT the father."_

Maurly shook his head as the crowd booed, and he slowly stood from his seat. "Everybody, here's John."

Emily bit her lip, listening to the crowd and letting her eyes make their way to the man she used to love. She watched as he walked down the steps, a smile on his face as he shook the host's hand. "Hi John."

John gave a nod to the woman before sitting down in his chair. "Hi Emily. Aaron."

"Now John, you don't think that you're the father of Emily's babies."

"No Maurly, I don't."

"And why is that?"

The brunette pointed across the FBI agent at his side so he could gesture to Emily. "She cheated on me when we were together. How am I suppose to know if I'm the father or not?"

Emily shook her head, her eyes looking straight out into the audience. "I never cheated on you, John."

"Then why would that guy tell me that?"

"Why would you listen to some drunk stranger instead of you girlfriend? Why couldn't you just think for yourself instead of get information from some lowlife?"

Aaron hushed his girlfriend, his lips against her temple as the crowd cheered. "Don't get worked up, ok?"

Maurly looked to the three in front of him. "Well we're gonna find out."

Emily interlaced her fingers with Aaron's that lay on her waist, inching their way across her taunt stomach. She gave a small roll of her eyes when she heard John mumbling to himself at the other end of the stage.

"In the case of seven month old Avery Nicole, John... you ARE the father!"

Emily let out a smile when she heard the crowd start to cheer.

"In the case of seven month old Amelia Jasina, John... you ARE the father!"

She felt her eyes sting as she began to nod her head, feeling Aaron's fingers tighten around hers.

"And in the case of Lilian Marie, John... you ARE the father!"

Emily bit her lip as the crowd went wild, and she stood from her seat just as John did. "I told you."

John nodded his head, hiding his surprise as he took his ex into a hug. He waited until he felt her arms hesitantly wrap around his torso before kissing her hair. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

…

Emily watched as her ex boyfriend held all three baby girls in his lap, their little arms all trying to grab at either his shirt or his face.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Em."

The brunette looked up to her boyfriend before shaking her head. "I'm not."

Aaron's eyebrows hit his hairline. "But he took you on national television just to humiliate you."

"Either that or he's a real buffoon." She relaxed in his arms as she looked back over to her girls. "But now he knows."


End file.
